


Companion

by ravenhairedtrickster



Series: Until The Earth Stops Turning [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death always follows Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Companion

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Eighth prompt of the 30 day challenge (I'm planning on posting all the Lubriel/Micabe & Lucifer/Death ones as a series, that means skipping over day 2 & 3 of the challenge because they aren't Lubriel, Lucifer/Death or Micabe.)

They are always together, they always have been, always in each others presence, a numbing icy cold accompanied by a deafening silence. Where Lucifer walks Death follows, an eerie presence, a shadow of the fallen. Lucifer’s strides are long and sure, aware yet at times uncaring of the thing that follows him.

He kills as he normally does, destroying humans and demons alike, drinking down their essence, hydrating himself for the coming battles. In the wake of Lucifer’s fury, his destruction, Death claims the souls left behind, gathering them up with gentle hands, arms cradling the lost, comforting them into the Heavens, Hell or Purgatory. 

It’s almost a ritual and although they don’t walk side by side, they are always together, an endless dance of two giants, one gentle the other rough. On occasion Lucifer addresses Death but that was millennia ago, now he is silent, eyes calculating, never straying from his - their - path. Death doesn’t care, he enjoys the silence and the peace it brings.

It’s four weeks after Lucifer is sprung from the box that they finally stop, that he folds his rotten wings and merely breathes. Death perches on his shoulder in the form of a large raven, beak chattering mindlessly, beady eyes fixed on the road a head. They narrow to slits as a familiar hand runs over corse feathers, a touch he had not expected. 

“Lucifer,” he crows and glides away, morphing into a too-slender figure. He stands before Lucifer tall, proud and shrouded in shadows. Lucifer’s eyes are firm, nearly soft and this catches Death off guard.

“You wish to speak?” He inquires, shutting his eyes to the sudden wind that has picked up. 

“No.” Lucifer replies and Death opens his eyes. He comes face to face with the other. Lucifer is careful, strangely so as he leans in. Their lips touch briefly, a spark of something that once was long ago but now is no more. It warms Death as it does Lucifer but as large hands come to palm at his hips Death slips away. 

Lucifer groans in frustration but does not follow. He can smell Death nearby but doesn’t chase him. They are chained by destiny and as Lucifer beings to walk Death raises his chin and follows in his footsteps. There is no denying it. They will _always_ be companions.


End file.
